


Desperate

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Doggy Style, Dominant Rick Grimes, F/M, Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: Sometimes it's just too hard to hold back.





	Desperate

You had just finished a supply run with your boyfriend and the supply outcome hadn’t come out so great; everything either being soiled or empty. Currently you were both in the car on your way back to camp; the roads completely empty and the cool breeze washing over your face from the cracked open window, knowing the man beside you was driving a little faster than he should. 

“Stop staring at me.” You remarked, turning your head to look over at him; his blue eyes still fixated on you. “Rick.” 

“Get in the back seats.” The low tone of his voice had you pausing; eyes widening briefly at the change in atmosphere, feeling the car beginning to slow. “Do I need to repeat myself?” Heat pooled between your legs at his dominance; unintentionally letting out a moan which had his lips curving up into a smirk, climbing into the back seats right as the car came to a complete stop. “Clothes off.” Your shirt and jeans were off as fast as you could remove them, fumbling with the hooks on your bra in your haste to get naked; huffing lightly in annoyance.

“Can you help me please?” Looking at him pleadingly he complied, unhooking your bra when you twisted so your back was facing him; removing it from your arms after. “Thank you.” You murmured, managing to get your panties off before the man was on top of you as you laid across the seats; shuddering as goose bumps popped up on your skin when his large slightly rough hands trailed over your body, making him smile. “What do you want me to do?”

“Lie still while I touch you.” He stated, causing you to relax your body to let him do as he pleased; soon having his lips pressed against yours as his fingers trailed over your abdomen. You mewled softly into his mouth when he made contact with your folds, rubbing his thumb at your entrance which had you growing wet; hearing the satisfied hum from his chest when he took notice. “Good girl. You can make noise darlin’.”

“Walkers.” You muttered, squirming beneath him slightly as he continued to tease you; moaning quietly as two of his fingers pushed into you, stretching you to get you ready for him.

“They won’t get in the car.” He assured, groaning as he scissored his fingers inside of you. “I’m desperate, sweetheart. Think you can take me now?”

“Mhm.” He puffed out a sigh and removed his fingers, unbuckling his belt as you awkwardly opened your legs for him to fit between them; the limited space making it a little difficult. Shifting to a more comfortable position where your head wasn’t against the car door you felt his heavy erection against your thigh, jumping lightly when the soft skin brushed against your clit; hooking your legs around his hips. Despite being desperate he entered you slowly so as not to hurt you, dropping his head into the crook of your neck with a groan; releasing a shudder as his teeth nipped at your skin. “Rick, I’m not fragile.”

“Don’t tempt me.” He grunted, bracing his hands either side of your head; lifting his own so his piercing blue eyes locked on yours. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

“(Y/n)-“

“Don’t hold back.” You stated, reaching around and digging your fingers lightly into his back; causing his eyes to briefly screw shut before his resolve broke. He slammed himself into you repeatedly as he began thrusting, forcing you to hold tightly onto him as he fucked you down into the back seats of the car; moaning loudly at his roughness. Your hands slid round to his front and popped the buttons of his shirt, revealing his tanned chest to you and dragging your fingernails over his bare skin; causing him to shudder as he continued to pound you. “Rick!” you moaned, gripping onto his sides as your eyes squeezed shut in pleasure; the temperature in the car increasing as the windows began to steam up.

“Touch yourself.” He demanded; his order turning you on even more as you moved one of your hands down to rub at your clit, your slickness providing lubrication. You gasped at the added pleasure and managed to re-open your eyes, finding Rick staring at where your bodies were connected; moaning at the fact he loved to watch. You could feel an orgasm fast approaching, causing your muscles to clench which had him groaning in pleasure; picking up the pace and quickly having you screaming as you came. “Hands and knees.” He rasped; not giving you time to compose yourself as he pulled out and watched you clamber into the position he wanted, crying out as he slammed himself back into you. Your arms almost buckled as your body trembled from the remnants of your orgasm, feeling Rick’s hands gripping your hips; his rhythm faltering as he neared his own climax. The man behind you grunted and tightened his grip on you, releasing a deep groan as he thrust once more and kept himself sheathed inside of you as he came; triggering a second orgasm as you were still sensitive from the first.

“You need to be desperate more often.” You breathed, hearing him chuckle as he leant forward and kissed the back of your shoulder. “We should get going.” Rick pulled out of you and you heard his belt click as he tucked himself back into his jeans, moving back to the front to give you more room to redress yourself; releasing a squeal when your elbow met the window with an audible thud. 

“Careful.” He chuckled, watching as you finished and clambered back into the front passenger seat; leaning over to give him a brief kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too Rick.”

“Thanks for puttin’ up with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I get like that.”

“Put up with you? Are you kidding? I love you and all sex with you is great, but that, sex like that is fucking amazing.” The man laughed and caught hold of your hand, bringing it up to his face and kissing your knuckles; both of you smiling.

“Let’s get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first Rick Grimes fic!


End file.
